This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fire protection sprinklers are commonly mounted in suspended ceiling structures by a support bar and bracket assembly system wherein the support bar is supported by a pair of end brackets which are mounted to a T-rail of the drop ceiling. A center bracket assembly is commonly used for engaging a sprinkler adapter to the support bar while a sprinkler head is suspended from the sprinkler adapter through an opening that is cut in a ceiling panel.
Various center bracket designs have been utilized for mounting the sprinkler adapter to the support bar. However, center brackets have had complicated designs and/or are cumbersome to install. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a center bracket design that is easy to install and that is simple to manufacture.
With conventional fire protection sprinkler support systems, the support bar typically extends a full width of the space between opposing T-rails of the suspended ceiling system. In addition, the end support brackets typically extend directly vertically above the T-rail to which it is mounted. In some applications, the end brackets and support bar can interfere with the installation of light fixtures and other structures that are mounted within the suspended ceiling. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a support system for a fire protection sprinkler that does not interfere with the installation of adjacent light fixtures and other structures within the suspending ceiling.